Due to the advantages of being low in cost, convenient to operate and manage and the like, adsorption method is a common technology for removing heavy metals in water. Various heavy metal adsorbents are reported at home and abroad, and commercial products are also available in the market. But the large-scale successful application is limited due to factors such as low adsorption capacity, frequent regeneration period and the like. The development of high-performance adsorption material has important significance for expanding the application of adsorption technology in engineering.
Metal organic framework materials are novel porous materials found in the academic world in recent years, and have a specific surface area of 5000 m2/g or more, and are an ideal adsorption material. The metal organic framework materials reported at home and abroad are mainly used for gas separation, storage or catalysis, and there are few reports about those metal organic frameworks aiming at water treatment system. In this way, the inventor of the present invention invented a multi-dimensional mesoporous metal organic framework adsorbent and the application method thereof in the removal of heavy metals in water such as stibium and arsenic (application number: 201410419401.0). The adsorbent has a good application prospect. However, there exist multiple forms of arsenic-antimony pollutants with different valence states in water, such as trivalent arsenic, pentavalent arsenic, trivalent antimony, pentavalent antimony and the like. Trivalent arsenic is difficult to remove in water, and the adsorption quantity of it can be greatly improved after it is oxidized into pentavalent arsenic. If chlorine, ozone, potassium permanganate and other chemical oxidants are adopted, there are problems that the reaction between the residual oxidizing agent and the multi-dimensional mesoporous metal organic framework adsorbent will make the structure collapse and the functional group inactivated, and the addition of the oxidizing agent also makes the treatment process more complex.
Aiming at the above problems, the disclosure provides a novel oxidation adsorption material obtained by loading a multi-dimensional mesoporous organic framework adsorbent on the surface of the manganese dioxide nanowire. The conversion of the arsenic-antimony valence state is completed through the oxidation property of the material; the loading type adsorption material is more stable and has adaptability within a wider pH range.